Warriors:The Amazing Race
by TigeressTiger
Summary: What happens when Bluestar declares an amazing race for all the clans to compete in.Will Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight come together or tear apart.Note:I do not own Warriors or The Amazing Race
1. Chapter 1

It was dusk in the forest.

Cats of all clans had all started to gather around the Moon Pool.

StarClan started to shine as StarClan came to their pool.

Bluestar went up into the sky as she was ready to make her announcement.

Cats of all clans,today we are going to start someting that you shall never forget.

A challenge to see who the best team of warriors are.

There are eight big rocks behind me.

As I call your name go stand on one of those rocks.

"Firestar!"

Firestar steped onto the first rock.

"Sandstorm,Dustpelt,Ferncloud,go join him."

Sandstorm was delighted to be with Firestar.

She couldn't complain.

"Brackenfur!"

Brackenfur was shocked to be a team leader.

So,Brackenfur steped onto the second rock.

"Sorreltail,Brambleclaw,Squirrelflight go join him"

Brambleclaw was happy he wasn't stuck with Ashfur.

Squirrelflight hesitated breifly.

Then she followed they others.

"Cloudtail!"

Cloudtail nodded.

You could tell he was thinking"Yea I'm an obvious choice"

"Leafpool,Crowfeather,Brightheart go join him,"

Leafpool was worried. She would have to be with that big grouch Crowfeather.

"Onestar!"

Onestar stepped onto the fourth rock.

"Ashfoot,Spiderleg,Ashfur,go join him"

So,they did.

"Thornclaw!"

Thornclaw stepped onto the fifth rock.

"Goldenflower,Rainwisker,Sootfur,go join him"

All three nodded.

"Blackstar!"

Blackstar stepped onto the sixth rock.

Russetfur,Tawnypelt,Oakfur,go join him.

They padded up to their leader.

:"Tornear!"

Tornear stepped onto the seventh rock.

Ceaderheart,Rowanclaw,Webfoot,go join him.

All three ran up very happy with their team leader.

"Leopardstar!"

Leopardstar stepped onto the eighth rock.

"Mistyfoot,Hawkfrost,Swallowtail,go join her.

"These are your teams.Go and find somewhere to rest for the night! Come back here in the morning. Goodnight!"Bluestar yowled fairwell.


	2. Chapter 2

In a flash Bluestar was gone.

The teams gathered together.

"Come on team."Brackenfur yowled.

Brambleclaw,Sorreltail,and Squirrelflight padded over to him.

"We want to win this thing don't we?"Brackenfur yowled.

"Of course we do!"Squirrelflight answered while rolling her eyes"Stop asking dumb questions and get on with it!"

"Okay,okay,"Brackenfur mewed.

"Look,if everyone has to find a separate home for their team,it's going to be twice as hard to find one as before,"

"Right!"Brambleclaw answered proudly.

"Firestar and his team will probably go for Thunderclan camp.Leopardstar and her group are probably taking the island.

Those are the best shelters in the forest."Brackenfur said calmly.

"I think we should try for Thunderclan camp.If someone else is already there we'll fight for it,just as we would real territory."Squirrelflight suggested.

"I suppose we could try"Brackenfur mewed.

So the team set off for the Thunderclan Camp.

Yet when they got there just as they thought,Firestar and his team were already setting up camp.

"Hey! Get off our camp!"Squirrelflight yowled.

"This is our camp!"Dustpelt protested back.

"We are willing to fight for it!"Brambleclaw howled.

"Then so be it!"Dustpelt yowled.

He howled the cry of war and then set off.

Dustpelt and Sandstorm were the only ones who wanted to fight on Firestar's side.

"This should be easy"Brambleclaw thought.

They started attacking.

Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on Dustpelt and Sorreltail and Brackenfur on Sandstorm.

They easily pinned the two elder warriors down.

"Let's not defend this camp!"Firestar yowled"There are more important things,like our health."

Sandstorm and Dustpelt freed themselves from there attackers and ran off following Firestar and Ferncloud.

Squirrelflight yowled her cry of victory just as she would in a real battle.

"This is a nice place."Brackenfur proclaimed"The others already set up some moss beds for all of us to sleep in"

"Yes"Brambleclaw replied"A great place to spend the night"

So, they all settled in the moss beds wondering what would await them in the morning.

All they knew is that they would have to climb that rock earth,again.


End file.
